


Kiss Your Moles (Dean's Bad Drunk Texts)

by twinkcester



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Bottom Sam, M/M, Text messaging, Top Dean, drunk!Dean, just clearing out my notes
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-07-30
Updated: 2014-07-30
Packaged: 2018-02-11 00:51:11
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 592
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2046783
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/twinkcester/pseuds/twinkcester





	Kiss Your Moles (Dean's Bad Drunk Texts)

come back to the motel pls -DW

Are you okay? -SW

im bored and kinda horny -DW

I was worried for a second, you dick. -SW

you wouldnta answered if i started with that -DW

That might be true, actually. -SW

see? im sharp -DW

Okay, Dean. I thought we agreed on some alone time, though. -SW

well i dont want alone time right now -DW  
i miss you -DW

You said you were gonna kill me over this last case. I think a threat is good cause for an hour of "me time". -SW

but i miss you -DW

What do you want? Do you want me to come back? -SW

i wanna look at you bc your just so pretty and i miss the pretty mole by your nose -DW  
but i also really really wanna fuck you blind -DW

That was almost sweet. -SW

lemme fuck you and kiss your pretty moles, sammy -DW

I already bought a beer here. -SW

im already hard and i taste like beer -DW

Oh, you're kinda drunk, aren't you? -SW

you know i dont get drunk. tolerant. -DW

No, sweetheart. You've been trying to tell me that since you were 17 and I still don't believe it. -SW

my cock leaks when you call me that -DW  
come lick it for me -DW

Thought you were gonna kiss me? -SW

only fair if you suck me too. need those pretty lips on my dick, sammy. fuckin miss your mouth. -DW

Jesus, Dean. I'm in public, would you cool the dirty mouth? -SW

is it makin your dick hurt too? promise ill get you off real good. fuck you sweet, baby. -DW

C'mon. You're killing me. -SW

not tryn to. just want you to touch me -DW

You're gonna be mad when you wake up tomorrow and I didn't let you have alone time. -SW

gonna be broken hearted if you don't come make sweet love with me -DW

Aw, shut up. -SW

ill shut up if you put your mouth on me. so hot, goddamn. -DW

You're too drunk to even dirty talk right. -SW

still gettin to you tho, aint i? -DW

[delay]

thought so. -DW

Shut up. -SW

blushin, too. aint you, sammy baby? lookin pretty for me -DW

How much did you drink? -SW

enough to talk how i kno you like it -DW

I'm not in the mood for sex. -SW

liar. you just like it when daddy woos you like a princess. -DW

Don't call yourself daddy. -SW

daddy makes it all better -DW

Are you trying to turn me on or yourself? -SW

fine. you want me to say some stuff for you? -DW

That'd be nice. You started out okay. -SW

when i said you were pretty? and i wanna kiss your moles while i grind into you against the mattress? fuck your squirmy little hips down til you beg me to come and i let you bc i love you like all hell? -DW

Yeah. That. It might do the trick. -SW

i kno your needy, baby. lemme take care of you -DW

Maybe I need-y this beer. -SW

not more than you needy my cock in your ass -DW

That might be true, actually. -SW

see? -DW

Say please. -SW

pretty please lemme come on your cheeks -DW

I'll come back to the motel. -SW

thanks, babe. -DW

You better make it up to me, sweetheart. -SW

fuck. come whine that in my ear. -DW

Oh, quiet. Loser. -SW

love you 2 -DW


End file.
